Serpentine
by UnbrokenTargaryen
Summary: Harry never believed that a monster like Tom Marvolo Riddle could have feelings. That nothing could get the passed the icy exterior surrounding his heart. Harry was proven wrong, when he was forced to go back in time to 1932. Could Harry really forgive and forget; after seeing what it truly means to be alone? (Chamber of Secrets AU!)


Harry Potter stood at the end of a low, dark hallway. His eyes already trying to adjust to the faint light. He could faintly feel the familiar burn of his scar as he stepped into the room. His eyes roamed over the large pillars with snakes intertwined on them. Their marbled eyes seemingly following his every move. Harry could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Though he fought against shivering in the expansive room. He cautiously started to move; mindful of the water making his movements ten times louder.

Harry's eyes, now adjusted to the minimal light, saw at the end of the corridor a statue. A statue of an ancient like man with some features similar to that of a monkey. Harry's eyes traced over the man's features and somewhere in him he knew that this man was none other than Salazar Slytherin himself. A thought that caused awe to shoot through him. Though that thought soon fled when he saw the prone figure at the 'foot' of the statue. Immediately Harry rushed over to see if Ginny was alright. He knelt beside her prone figure and grabbed her shoulder and shook her softly. When he got no response, Harry touched her neck softly. Praying for any sign of life and he was rewarded in full. With a small pulse that promised death to come if he didn't help her.

Harry turned sharply when he heard a noise, and was surprised when he saw a boy about sixteen years of age leaning against Slytherin's statue. The boy had perfectly styled black hair with captivating brown eyes. He was pale but handsomely so. However, there was something off about him; his side's were fuzzy like a bad movie reception. Harry frowned slightly allowing some form of suspicion to enter his mind.

Though Harry soon realized he was the only help he was going to get since Ron was trapped back towards the entrance with Lockhart. "Please can you help her," Harry said, with a begging tone entering his voice. The boy looked at him with a look of confusion adorning his face. The look sent a bolt of fear down Harry's spine. Though he had no idea why. Surely no-one could be so cruel as to not help someone clearly in need of help.

"Now why would I do that? She has chosen her fate, who am I to disrupt that," The boy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Please she's dying you need to help her," Harry begged again, he cared about Ginny but only as a little sister; and he didn't want to think about what Ron would do if he lost her.

"Who are you boy? How did you get into the Chamber?" The other boy asked in a demanding tone that belied his age. The simple command sent a shiver once again down his spine, however he didn't know why.

"My names Harry, Harry Potter," Harry replied thinking it best not to anger the boy. Though Harry immediately saw that his name made the other boys eyes flame with anger.

"So you are the great Harry Potter, tell me how did a baby defeat the greatest wizard in history?" The boy asked with a cocked eyebrow. Harry immediately grew ever more wary as the other started to talk about Voldemort in such high regard.

"Voldemort isn't the greatest wizard in history Albus Dumbledore is," Harry said with coldness in his tone, forgetting about Ginny for a second. "Dumbledore was the only wizard that Voldemort feared." Harry continued impervious to the others anger. "And, Dumbledore isn't an egotistical, insane murderer." Harry finished, his eyes matching the other's anger.

"Dumbledore is a muggle loving fool," The other boy hissed out. Harry snorted incredulously, not believing any of it. Harry glanced at Ginny in worry, knowing he was wasting time.

"Please you need to help her," Harry begged he knew Ginny couldn't die. He wouldn't, no couldn't, let her die. Not after all the Weasley's had done for him. Not after all Ron had done for him. Harry couldn't allow Ginny to die, even if that meant he died instead.

"My names Tom Marvolo Riddle, boy. And while she becomes weaker I become stronger," Tom said with coldness laced into his voice. Harry looked at him with shock and horror on his face.

"You're doing this? Why?" Harry asked horror in his voice.

Though Tom only pulled waved his hand forward and Harry's wand flew out of his pocket and into his hand. Then he wrote his name in flaming letters. When he moved his hand again the letters shifted and became one sentence a sentence he didn't expect to see. ' _I am Lord Voldemort',_ Harry stared at Tom in horror. Harry backed away slightly nearly tripping on Ginny in the process.

"Now why don't you meet my Great ancestors pride and joy." Tom said with a twisted smirk on his face." _You can come now, awaken and cause terror like you were made to do."_ He said in Parseltongue with a evil look in his eye. A low grumbling noise filled the Chamber and Harry looked around for the source and saw with now small hint of horror that Salazar Slytherin's mouth was opening. "You should have heard her going on and on about how her brothers constantly tease her, and how she has such a big crush on the great Harry Potter. It was quite annoying really how she went on and on, but it paid off in the end because, she poured her soul into me not knowing that she was sealing her fate." Tom went on completely unaware of the large hiss that had just filled the Chamber. But, Harry had heard it and he looked at the opening with fear. He then remembered that the Basilisk's stare was as deadly as it's fangs if not more, so he closed his eyes.

Harry then heard the sound of scales rubbing against the ground, and another hiss. He could tell the Basilisk was now in the same room as him, just by the hiss. Harry could feel his heart pounding against his chest, his fear building inside of him. Harry could hear Tom's laughter as he commanded the Basilisk to kill him. Though only on instinct did Harry remember that he could talk to the snake.

 _"Please, please don't kill me,"_ Harry begged keeping his face downwards as to not stare into its eyes. He heard rather than saw the snake stop its movement. Harry hoped against anything that the snake would listen to his plea.

 _"You are a Parselmouth? Why would one of your own try to kill you?"_ Harry heard a strong and ancient voice hiss. He could hear the clear confusion in its voice.

 _"He wants to kill me because I stand against him. Because he believes that I stand in his way,"_ Harry replied his voice quivering slightly. He just needed to stall the snake long enough for him to figure out an escape plan. Though his thought process was cut short by the snakes response.

 _"If you do not truly stand in his way, then why not join him?"_ the snake asked its voice echoing off the chambers walls.

 _"Because he is evil and I will not side with the dark,"_ Harry replied.

 _"What is truly dark and what is truly light? They are both muddled by that of the symbolism of the word. Not what the sides represent in themselves. One can be labeled dark and still be a kind soul. While one can be labeled light and have a monstrous heart. Though which one would be accused of the crime? The light or the dark user? You can not truly state, without bias, that the light is wholly good and the dark is wholly evil. Now what is the true reason you do not want to join him?"_ the ancient voice asked and Harry felt indecision flash across his heart. He had never thought of the Light and Dark dynamic like that before. He felt shame flair in his heart of unknowingly subjecting people that believed differently to him as evil.

Harry responded in nothing short of a whisper. However his answer seemed to bounce off the walls. _"He killed my parents."_

He heard a faint hiss and immediately expected to feel teeth baring down onto him. However all he got was another response. _"Did he do it out of the coldness of his heart? Or did he do it because he had no other choice? You must remember this child, war is not easy for anyone. You have to make difficult choices and people will die. Does that make the soldiers within the war monsters? No it makes them people fighting for their own side. Though you also have to fight for yourself child. Never forget that,"_ the Basilisk hissed and Harry could feel its hot breath on his head. Harry dropped his head in recognition of the words meaning. The Basilisk was right Harry knew that. Though that didn't make it easier for him to reconcile with the truth. Voldemort had killed his parents and Harry could never forgive for that. Though Harry now knew that there must have been a deeper meaning behind it. One that Harry couldn't fathom.

Dropping his head even more, Harry responded. _"You are right. What am I to do though? How can I willingly side myself with a man known for killing innocents? How could I forgive myself for betraying my friends?"_

The Basilisk's response was instant. _"It's quite simple child. You forget. Forget all that you have heard about Voldemort or Tom Riddle in the past. Get to know the man behind the name. Get to know the Dark behind the prejudice. As for the innocents, those supposed 'innocents' belonged to the Light. You need to remember this child, if someone is trying to kill you; you don't show mercy for mercy may not have been shown to you."_

 _"And my friends? How could I ever make up for betraying them?"_

 _"If they were truly your friends, then they would understand your reasoning. They would believe that what you were doing was for the best. If not then they never had your interests at heart,"_ the great snake hissed and Harry nodded in understanding.

 _"What am I to do now?"_ Harry asked. He felt the Basilisk exhale onto his neck and he had to suppress a shiver. Harry could only imagine how quickly his life could end if the snake chose to lunge. Though Harry trusted into the Basilisk's honor.

 _"There is only one thing you can do Harry Potter. You need to go back and see through his eyes. See the pain he has went through because of others. See why he is what he is today. Only then can you make your decision regarding him,"_ the Basilisk hissed. Harry nodded although he felt his heart starting to race in his chest.

 _"I will to the best of my abilities observe without hatred and bias,"_ Harry said and he heard the snake hiss in happiness.

 _"Good, now before you go back I will bestow upon you a gift. This will help you talk to me while you are in his memories. Though fear not when you see your reflection it will be only me within you,"_ the Basilisk said and immediately Harry started to protest.

 _"Wait what do you mea-"_

Though before he could finish his sentence the snake reared back and pierced his shoulder with its fang. Harry immediately felt pain explode within him. It was like thousands upon thousands of molten hot knives were searing into his body. Harry felt his face hit the ground and could feel the warmth of Basilisk in front of him. Though Harry saw nothing but black and felt nothing but the pain.

However before Harry was succumbed by darkness, the Basilisk's voice broke through the haze surrounding his mind.

 _"Remember child that you can not judge him for actions his older self has done. Also remember do not tell him that we are connected. My younger self will know the minute you are near, though nothing will be said. Remember Harold that nothing should be judged beforehand only after. Your final decision should be based on what you have seen not what you have heard. Sleep now child for you have a long and painful journey ahead of you."_

As the last word was spoken Harry felt his mind fade into the darkness around him. He saw nor felt anything after that.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you like the first chapter of Serpentine. This my own twist on Harry goes back in time, which I hope you enjoyed. As I had a blast writing this chapter. If you have any questions feel free to PM me, I will answer to the best of my abilities.**

 **Sorry for all the misspelled/missing words.**

 **-UnbrokenTargaryen**


End file.
